Now You Want Me
by Kagome0493
Summary: Rose was happily raising her son, Nikolai, all by herself until Tasha decided to stop in in a surprise visit. But if Tasha is here that can only mean one more thing. Dimitri. He doesn't know about his son. Will he figure it out? Will Rose let him into Nik's life? Dun dun duhhhhhh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello darlings!**

**This is a Dimitri/Rose baby story. If you don't like thos don't read it.**

**It's also a Dimitri left Rose for Tasha story.**

**I know there's a lot of those out there, but I really love the thought of Dimitri and Rose having a totally badass baby and YEAH!**

**So I hope you like it!**

* * *

"NIKOLAI DIMITRI BELIKOV HATHAWAY! Get your little ass over here!" I yell at my three-year-old. Nik hears his name and slowly, with his head down looking at the ground, he makes his way over to me. He makes it to stand in front of me, but he refuses to look up.

"Nik, you can't just go around hitting people," I tell him. "I know you want to. Trust me I do, but you have to learn to think before you act first," this all coming from the _wise _Rose Hathaway. Nik finally peers up at me through his bangs and I see his father's brown eyes. You know it's weird. His father and I had so many similar features long brown hair, dark eyes, etc. but Nik is a spitting image of his father but with my attitude. Some days I pray it would be the other way around, he looked like me but acted like Dimitri. Sadly that saying, _Payin' for you raisin'_, is true and it is hell.

"I'm sowwy Mommy, I just don't like Tyson," he says. I can't help but smile and give my two-and-a-half foot tall son a bear hug. He was the greastest thing that ever happened to me. I wish his father could've been here but that was a different story...

**FLASHBACK**

_I told Dimitri to take Tasha's offer after that faithful morning on the roof of the ski lodge, but I didn't think he'd actually listen to me. We left for St. Vladimir's but Dimitri never came back. Alberta started doing my extra training sessions. I was devasted and fucking pissed off. I would take all my anger out on the dummy or whoever I fought that day. He didn't even say goodbye._

_And then I find out I'm pregnant. _**(A/N I ****KNOW ****that is not when they had sex but just work with me here. We all wanted them to anyway. lol) **_At first I thought it was a bug from being out in the cold. But noooooooo. It was confirmed by an at home test and Dr. O I was as pregnant as they come. __Great__, and how was I going to tell Dimitri? Well I couldn't. I was mad, pissed, elated, upset, and everything else under the sun. Damn hormones. On top of that I didn't know where Tasha lived or her phone number, and it's not like I can go up to Christian and be like, "Hey Chris, can I have your Aunt Tasha's number? I think her sanctioned guardian knocked me up. Haha!" That wouldn't blow over well._

**END FLASHBACK**

So here we are, three years later. I have happily been graced as the sanctioned guardian of our fair queen, Vasilissa Dragomir-Ozera, working underneath the head guardian, Hans, to one day take over his spot, and raising an insanely hyper three-year-old. Oh, the life of Rose Hathaway is never dull.

"C'mon, Nik, Aunty Lissa has a surprise for you since your birthday is this weekend!" Nik's eyes lit up, just like mine when surprises are mentioned. He grabs my hand and leads me towards Lissa's hou-mansion.

Without knocking my ever so polite son barged through the queen's doors and screamed, "AUNTY LISSA! MOMMA JUST PICKED ME UP FROM DAYCARE AND SAID YOU HAD A SURPRISE!" Then Nik proceeded to run through the house until he found Lissa in her office. Lissa was still laughing from what he yelled. "Yes, Nik, Aunty does have something for you." Nik smiled from ear to ear and held out his hands. Lissa then put 15 envelopes in his tiny hands. He looked at them and then at her with a look of pure confusion. "So you can invite your friends to the party," she said. Nik's eyes and smile got even bigger and then he launched into her arms. "YAY! I GET A REAL PARTY!" Lissa and I both laughed.

"Thank you, Liss. You know you don't have to do this," I said to her. "But of course I do. My nephew is turning 4! I will give him a real party if that is what he wants." She said with a ratherly queen air around her. "Liss, he's not even your kid. What are you going to do when you have your own kids? You spoil this one so much already." Lissa just smiled and started day dreaming about her future children with Christian.

"Hey! Where is Chris anyway?" I asked, now that I was thinking about him.

"He went out. He said he had a surprise for me and then left," she replied. Both of us instantly thinking of what the surprise could be. _Let's see he already proposed, well of course they're married, so what could it be? _My thoughts were going crazy. I didn't have to wait long though. I heard the front door open and watched Nik run to the front door to meet his Uncle Chris. I followed after to him to watch my three-year-old tackle his uncle to the ground. What I saw stopped my had jumped to Christian with an "Uncle Chris! You're home!" Behind him stood none other than Tasha and that could only mean one thing. Dimitri.

They both walked through the door looking at Nik. "OH! Who is this cute little guy?" Tasha asked while trying to turn Nik around in Chris's arms. "My name is Nik," stated my ever so shy son, "and that's my mom." He pointed to me. First Tasha's eyes landed on me and then his. "OH MY GOD ROSE! I didn't know you had a son! And no one would know. You look fantastic!" She said as she came towards me to give me a hug. _Well this is awkward _I said to myself forcing a smile onto my face and to hug her back.

"Thank you Tasha it's so good to see you too," I said with what I hoped sounded like happiness, _probably not_. By this point Lissa finally decided to grace us with her presence. She hugged Tasha throwing out 'how are you's' and other pleasantaries while looking at me with one thing showing her eyes. _I'm sorry, I didn't know_. Lissa was the only one who knew about Dimitri and I. I had to tell her once I found out I was pregnant with Nik.

"Hello, Rose," he said to me. I gave him a nice curt nod and then turned my attention back to my son who was now being craddled in Christian's arms."You ready to go home buddy?" I asked my son as I took him from Chris and held him. "Yeah, Momma. I'm sleepy," he said while closing his eyes.

"Liss, I'm going to take Nik home and let him sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked her. "Yes, Rose, don't forget we still have to finish planning Nikolai's birthday, so come over for dinner?" She asked me. I nodded and said, "Goodbye!" to everyone. As I left I noticed Dimitri's eyes focused on the small child in my arms. _Shit_.

* * *

**Did you love it?**

**Let me know!**

**Until next time, all my love**

**Mo :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my darlings!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so far!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story!**

**But I know this is not what you're wanting to read, so...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Previously...**

"Liss, I'm going to take Nik home and let him sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked her. "Yes, Rose, don't forget we still have to finish planning Nikolai's birthday, so come over for dinner?" She asked me. I nodded and said, "Goodbye!" to everyone. As I left I noticed Dimitri's eyes focused on the small child in my arms. _Shit_.

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit, shit SHIT! That was the only coherent thought that my mind could come up with. Why? Why God? Why did you make him show back up now? Why couldn't it have been, I don't maybe ALMOST FOUR YEARS AGO?! Nik was fast asleep in my arms but my mind was going crazy. My poor son had no clue what was going on and I wanted to keep it that way. He would **not **get attached to Dimitri. If he did, Dimitri would probably leave both of us again. I couldn't handle it again but what about Nikolai? He would be absolutely destroyed. He always wanted a Dad and then he would finally get one. Then Dimitri would leave one day without notice and I don't think Nik would ever 's it! My mind is made up. Dimitri will never know of Nik and Nik will never know of Dimitri. It just couldn't happen.

I finally made it to my apartment on the other side of court. I shifted Nik in my arms so I could open the door. My apartment wasn't anything extravagent. It was two bedroom, one bathroom, had a small kitchen (that was barely ever used), and a living room. Just the basics but Nik and I loved it. It was home to both of us. I walked down the hallway and stopped to open the first door on the left, Nik's room. Nik had an obsession with Cowboys, I wonder where he got it from? (eye roll), so that's what my little man's room was decorated as. Lissa even hired someone to paint the silhouette of a cowboy on his horse on Nik's wall. HE LOVED IT! He still talks about it sometimes. It's been almost three years since he got it. I laid my son down onto his cowboy comforter and took his socks and shoes off. Then, somehow, managed to take off his shirt without him waking up. Lucky, Nik took after me in the sleeping department and he could sleep through a hurricane.

I tucked Nik into his bed, closed the door, and made it the three steps down the hall to my room but I had to make a right turn. My room was a little bit more spacious than Nik's and it was NOT decorated in cowboys. Instead I had white walls but everything in my room was purple. After all, purple is my favorite color. I also had a door that led from my room to the bathroom. I decided a hot shower is exactly what my body needed. I grabbed a towel out of my walk-in closet and locked the door of the bathroom that led out to the hallway. I wouldn't want Nik to wake up in the middle of the night, run into the bathroom to see his naked mother. That would be traumatizing for both of us.

After a 35 minute shower, I jumped onto my bed wearing an oversized t-shirt, and fell asleep almost instantly. I was dreading tomorrow.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOOOOMMM! WAKE UP!"Is what I woke up to this beautiful morning. That's another thing Nik got from Dimitri, early riser. I opened my eyes slowly to see another pair of brown eyes. "Nik, Mommy is tired. Let me sleep," I told my son. Sometimes I wonder who the three-year-old is. Instead of listening to me, Nik grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed my nose. I had to wake up to that, it was just too cute to ignore. "Alright Nik, go get dressed. We'll get to daycare early, so you can pass out your invitations," I told him. "YAY" was his reply and then he sprinted out of my room. I got up and brushed my teeth. I then set out to find my usual guardian attire for a normal work day.

When I was dressed and ready to go, I made my way down the hall and into the living room. Nik was sitting on the couch, dressed with his invitations on his lap. I went into the kitchen to get us both breakfast. Which consisted of a granola bar and a banana that we would eat on the way to daycare. "MOOOMM! Let's goooo, so I can pass these out to all my friends!" Nik whined as I handed him his breakfast. I chuckled at his excitement and locked the front door behind us. I dropped Nik off at daycare and headed to guardian HQ.

I walked into the front door and turned left, making my way to Hans's office. Passing a few other guardians we each gave a guardian hello, which consisted of a nod instead of saying 'Hello' like normal people. I knocked on Hans's door and then entered without waiting for a 'Come in.' I wished I would have because when I opened the door there _He _stood, next to Hans talking over guardian schedule. I almost turned around and ran but alas Hans finally noticed me..

"Rose! Hello! You can help Dimitri here figure out the grounds as your assignment today," Hans said. At that moment I contemplated killing Hans, but then I had to remind myself that he didn't know that Dimitri was an asshole. Therefore, being the mature guardian I am I just nodded and waited for Hans to answer the rest of Dimitri's questions. Afterwards, Dimitri came to stand closer to me, "Rose take him to show him all the perimiter check points, and introduce him to all the guards at the gate maybe even show him around all the buildings," I was instructed. I nodded and left knowing Dimitri would follow me.

We made it out of the building without Dimitri trying to talk to me. _THANK GOD!_ However, God was a cruel man and as soon as we got down the steps of HQ, Dimitri had to open his mouth. "Rose, how have you been?" _WHAT?! HOW DARE HE! HOW DOES HE HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ASK ME THAT!? _My mind started screaming, but on the outside I showed no trace of emotion. I answered with a simple, "Good." And just kept walking. "This is the first check point. If you go right or left each checkpoint is about three kilometers each. The court has about 50 check points. Now we'll go to the gate," I said in complete business mode. Dimitri seemed to notice that I was not in the mood to talk, so he didn't.

We finally made it to the front gate, where I instructed all the guardians to introduce themselves. Dimitr ended up meeting five other guardians and then we left to get back to HQ. I looked down at my watch, and realised I had to pick up Nik in ten minutes. "Dimitri I have to pick up Nik from daycare, is that okay?" I asked him. "Then I'll give you the rest of the grounds." Dimitri nodded and followed after me.

"MOMMMMMMYYYYYYY!"I heard him before he tackled me. I didn't fall though but I did stagger back some. I hugged him to my chest and chuckled at his cuteness. I pulled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead, completely forgetting that Dimitri was there. I put Nik down and he grabbed my hand. "Hey there Mr. Guardian. You were at my aunt's house yesterday but I don't remember your name," my son said to Dimitri. My heart started pounding loudly. Nik's middle name was Dimitri and he had two last names, Belikov and Hathaway. _Oh no. Oh God no. _"My name is Dimitri, Nik it's nice to meet you," Dimitri said while squatting down to Nik's level and extending his hand. Nik grabbed it and shook it. Lucky Nik didn't say anything about his middle name. I picked Nik up and we started walking around. "That's the gym, and the bulding to the left of it is the library," I said. We carried on like this for another hour. Every now and then Nik would ask Dimitri a random question, Dimitri would answer, and then Nik would get quiet again.

We made it back to HQ, where I was going to drop off Dimitri and then Nik and I were going to head back to the apartment to get ready for dinner at Lissa's, I had to ask Dimitri a question. I turned around to speak and found his eyes back on Nik. I ignored it and just asked the question I've been wondering about all day. "So, Dimitri, how long are you and Tasha here for?" I asked. "Tasha was summoned to the Court for a case about Moroi fighting alongside Dhampirs. She said we could be here a few weeks or months," he replied. My blood ran cold, my heart stopped, and I cradled Nik more into my arms. _Months? Months. How could I keep Nik a secret for so long?_ _No. Oh no_. I nodded and then walked off. "See you at dinner," Dimitri said behind me. Nik waved to him. _Months_.

**There you go dears!**

**Chapter 2.**

**What did you think of it?**

**Let me know!**

**Until next time.**

**:***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I cannot believe how fast this story got so (kinda) popular! **

**And there's so much love!**

**I thought I was going to get so many hate comments.**

**But I love you!**

**Story time...**

* * *

**Previously...**

We made it back to HQ, where I was going to drop off Dimitri and then Nik and I were going to head back to the apartment to get ready for dinner at Lissa's, I had to ask Dimitri a question. I turned around to speak and found his eyes back on Nik. I ignored it and just asked the question I've been wondering about all day. "So, Dimitri, how long are you and Tasha here for?" I asked. "Tasha was summoned to the Court for a case about Moroi fighting alongside Dhampirs. She said we could be here a few weeks or months," he replied. My blood ran cold, my heart stopped, and I cradled Nik more into my arms. _Months? Months. How could I keep Nik a secret for so long?_ _No. Oh no_. I nodded and then walked off. "See you at dinner," Dimitri said behind me. Nik waved to him. _Months_.

* * *

Nik and I made it to the apartment to get ready. "Nik go put on some nice clothes," I instructed my three-year-old. He nodded and headed to his room. I stood in the entryway for, what I thought was a minute, completely lost in thought. "Mommy? Are you going to get dressed?" Nik's voice snapped me out of my internal war. I didn't realize I had been in the entryway for so long but sure enough my son was dressed in a little white polo and some dark wash jeans. "Oh, yeah. Give me just a minute, Nik," I said, stopping to give him a kiss on the cheek and then fast-walking to my bedroom. Making it to my closet I decided on black slacks and a red flowy blouse. I then slid on some matching red ballet flats and looked at myself in the mirror. _HAWT! _Spelt wrong and everything. That is how good I looked. I ran down the hallway and to find Nik on the couch.

I picked him up and out the door of our apartment we went. He nestled his face into the crook of my neck and I walked us in comfortable silence across the court until we made it to Lissa's mansion. I didn't even bother knocking. She was expecting us and I already knew who was in the house with, so...

I was still holding Nik as I made it to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for us. Chris was cooking, Lissa was dressing the salad, Dimitri and Tasha stood on the other side of the island from Liss making small talk with both her and Christian. Nik made our presence known by jumping down from my arms and running to Liss. "AUNTY LISSA!" He yelled as he jumped into her arms. Lissa chuckled as she caught him. "Hello to you too, Nikolai," she said and also giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Uncle Chris! Mr. Guardian and Mr. Guardian's lady friend," my cute little boy said. They all responded with "Hey Nik"'s and laughs. He waved and then wiggled out of Lissa's grasp to go see what Chris was cooking_. My son._

"Hello Rose," Tasha said coming to me. I smiled and hugged her back giving her a "Hey Tasha." I then walked over to Liss and we hugged each other. "Hello Rose," Dimitri said as he looked me up and down. When his eyes finally made it back to my face I gave him a small smile and a nod. I turned and walked over to Nik and Chris. "NIK! NO! You cannot eat the food yet!" I heard Christian say sternly but with a teasing tone. However, being Nikolai Hathaway, that did not stop him and he poked his finger in whatever Chris had been cooking and tasted it anyway. I laughed so hard.

"Rose! Control your son!" Chris said to me. In reply I went and stuck my finger in the tomato sauce and tasted it too. "YOU HATHAWAY'S!" and a sigh was Chris's response. However, everyone else found it extremely funny. We all laughed so hard. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to hear Nik's laugh. It even felt good to hear Dimitri laugh again. I froze. _No. I shouldn't be thinking that way. Dimitri left me. I shouldn't care for him anymore. _Chris pulled me out of my mind saying,"Supper is ready!" I grabbed Nik and we made it to the table.

Unfortunately, Nik and I sat across from Tasha and Dimitri. Nik sitting right in front of Dimitri. _Shit_. "So, Nik, are we still doing a cowboy theme for your birthday?" Liss asked. Nik nodded his head because his mouth was full of this awesome spaghetti Chris cooked for us."Rose, we will have to go shopping for decorations tomorrow." I nodded because my mouth was also full. "Vasilisa, may Dimitri and I accompany you tomorrow, so we can get Nik a present?" Tasha asked. Liss and I shared a look but she nodded. I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me. We held each other's eyes for a moment. His were asking a question, mine were trying not to look hurt.

After our planning was done, dinner was spent mostly in silence except for random small talk, most of it directed towards Nik about what he wants for his birthday. Then Tasha spoke, "Rose, who is Nik's father?" I felt everyone's eyes go straight to me, but I noticed more intensity in a certain pair of brown eyes more than anyone else's. My heart stopped. My mind stopped working. I was completely in shock. What would I tell them? "Just a one night stand with the best ending," I said while looking at Nik, giving him a smile. It wasn't technically a lie. Dimitri and I only slept together once, so.. I wasn't lying. Tasha nodded and didn't push the subject any further but I noticed Dimitri looking at Nik more frequently.

By then dinner was finshed and we all moved to the living room. I went to the closet Lissa kept just for Nik's toys and pulled some out, so he could play while the adults talked. I brought them in and set them in the middle of the floor. Nik raced towards them and started playing. I settled myself on the recliner and listened to everyone talk.

"Mr. Guardian, will you play with me?" My son had run to stand in front of Dimitri and did the puppy dog eyes. Dimitri looked to me for approval. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. Dimitri smiled and then turned back to Nik and nodded. "YAYYY!" My son yelled at the top of his lungs and then grabbed Dimitri's hand and led him to the middle of the living room and started playing something.

"Rose, what time would you like to leave tomorrow?" Liss asked me. "We'll have to leave during the day," she added. "How about three? That'll give us plenty of time since it doesn't start getting dark until about 8:30," I said. Lissa nodded. "I'll drop Nik off at the daycare and then head your way," I finished up and then looked back down to the middle of the living room and saw Nik passed out on Dimitri's lap. I couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt seeing the two so close together and not knowing about each other.

"Well, looks like I need to go home. Nik is already passed out," I chuckled as I made my way to him. "Rose, may I carry him to your apartment? I mean I'm already holding him and I don't want him to wake up," Dimitri asked me. I couldn't answer for a long minute. That was the first time I really heard his voice, his accent. It sent my mind into a hundred memories. "Rose?" He asked again. I nodded. He stood up, craddling Nik's head on his shoulder and patting his back. I went around and gave everybody goodbye hugs. After I hugged everyone we were off.

At first it was awkward silence. Dimitri was holding his son but didn't know it. It was so sad too because they looked so cute like that. I could almost see us being a family. Like this is how it's always been. Dimitri noticed me staring at them and quirked his eyebrow up to silently asking me a question. I just shook my head, mainly to clear my mind but Dimitri didn't know that.

We made it to my apartment and I opened the door. I lead Dimitri to Nik's room and he laid him down on the bed. I watched from the doorway as Dimitri took of his socks and shoes and tucked Nik into bed. He stood up and walked towards me and I lead him back down the hallway into the entryway. I opened the door. "Thank you," I said and offered him a small smile of appreciation. "You're welcome," he replied. He headed for the door. He got one foot out and turned back to me. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something and then quickly shut it. He looked me in the eyes and we just shared a moment. I stared into the depths of his eyes. _Just like Nik's. _

I snapped out of our reverie first. "Goodnight, Dimitri," I said. He nodded and turned back around and headed to the other side of the court. I closed the door and leaned on it for support and just took some deep breaths. _This wasn't suppose to be happening_. _I wasn't suppose to get these feelings around him anymore. UGH! _I then decided it was time for a shower and then bed.

* * *

**Next Day...**

I dropped Nik off at daycare and made my way to Lissa's house. I opened the door and walked around until I heard talking. Everyone was up and hanging out in the kitchen again. "Hey Rose!" Lissa said and then made her way over to me for a hug. I said, "Good morning," to everyone else and then waited not-so-patiently for Lissa to say goodbye, so we could leave. We all headed to the SUV with one other guardian waiting outside. Lissa and I walked next to each other and Tasha and Dimitri behind us.

Lissa and I climbed into the car and waited for Tasha and him to join us. However, I saw Tasha give Dimitri a hug and then start walking back to the house while Dimitri made his way to the vehicle. I rolled down Lissa's passenger side window and leaned over, "Tasha! Aren't you coming?!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, Rose, but Christian asked if I woud stay and help him with some magic! But Dimitri is going so he can buy our present for Nikolai," she said. "Oh, okay. Have fun!" I said trying to hide the fear that was in my mind. Dimitri made it to the vehicle and was sitting back with the other guardian and they made small talk. I was trying not to break the steering wheel. Lissa, Dimitri,and me shopping. Together. Basically alone. _Shit_, I thought as I pulled out of the gate.

* * *

**There you go dears!**

**Let me know if you loved it!**

**Love you! :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all!**

**I hope everyone is doing well!**

**I'm liking all the follows I'm getting for this story! Lol**

**Please, keep it up!**

* * *

**Previously...**

Lissa and I climbed into the car and waited for Tasha and him to join us. However, I saw Tasha give Dimitri a hug and then start walking back to the house while Dimitri made his way to the vehicle. I rolled down Lissa's passenger side window and leaned over, "Tasha! Aren't you coming?!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, Rose, but Christian asked if I woud stay and help him with some magic! But Dimitri is going so he can buy our present for Nikolai," she said. "Oh, okay. Have fun!" I said trying to hide the fear that was in my mind. Dimitri made it to the vehicle and was sitting back with the other guardian and they made small talk. I was trying not to break the steering wheel. Lissa, Dimitri,and me shopping. Together. Basically alone. _Shit_, I thought as I pulled out of the gate.

* * *

I drove rather quickly getting to the mall about an hour away from the Court. The whole time I was stuck inside my own mind, trying to figure out if I should tell Dimitri or not. I hadn't come up with a solid answer. _UGH! This is so frustrating. _I pulled up to the back door where we were supposed to meet the owner of the mall and he was going to let us in.

Lissa and I walked side-by-side while Dimitri and Michael, the other guardian, walked behind us acting like they were two guy friends, _I guess_. We walked into a party decoration store and set out on a mission. We bought everything that was cowboy! The party hats were actual cowboy hats. The streamers had cowboy hats and horses on them. We ever found a banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in an old western font and it had silhouettes of cowboys on horses on it! After finding everything we needed for decoration, Lissa and I headed to a child store. Lissa went to the clothing side and I had to follow her even though I had been starring down the toy side.

"Rose, if you need to look at anything, I will stay with Queen Vasilisa," said Michael. "Really, Michael? It wouldn't bother you? I really want to see if they have a toy I could get Nik," I said. He shook his head and then I turned to Liss. "Liss, can I go look at the toys?" I only asked because I was on duty. "Of course, Rose," She said and then went back to the outfit she had been looking at before. "I will come with you, Rose. Maybe you can help me figure out what to get him from me," said Dimitri. I mentally groaned but let him tag along anyway.

We made it to the other side of the store and we both went looking for cowboy toys. "How old is Nikolai turning?" Dimitri asked. "He'll be four," I said off-handedly looking at a toy set of a lasso that came with a hat. I felt Dimitri stiffen next to me. _Oh shit._ "Four? But that would mean... That was when I lef-Did you? Is he? Rose. Who is Nikolai's father?" He stuttered out. _Oh shit. Shit. Fuck. Damn it. Shit. Fuck. Why? Why me? _"His father? I don't know what you're talking about," I said. _Well this isn't going to work. Why did I say that? _Dimitri just raised his eyebrow at me. My eyes must have told him. "Really, Rose, YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! I HAVE FATHERED A SON AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! HOW COULD YOU KEEP HIM FROM ME? It all makes sense now... He looks just like me. Why didn't I notice it sooner? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Dimitri shouted. I stood there terrified of what I was going to tell him. "You hurt me Dimitri. You just left. I didn't have a number. I didn't feel like you had a right to know. Would you have even believed me if I told you I was pregnant with _**your **_baby?" I whispered and looked down at my feet. "I DIDN'T HAVE A RIGHT TO NOW ABOUT MY SON?! REALLY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD KEEP THIS FROM ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE A NUMBER?! YOU COULD'VE ASKED CHRISTIAN FOR IT!" Now we were getting weird looks. "AND TELL HIM WHAT WHEN HE ASKED ME WHY I NEEDED IT? Hey Chris, I think your aunt's guardian knocked me up, will you give me her number? BECAUSE THAT WOULD WORK HUH DIMITRI?! I DIDN'T WANT NIK TO GET ABANDONED LIKE I DID!" I said. That's when I saw he hurt flash across his face. "I never wanted to leave you. I thought it would be best if you could focus on building your career," he whispered looking into my eyes. "Well, you didn't give me a choice on that subject so you didn't get a choice about Nikolai." I said and then walked towards the end of the aisle. "Oh,l and by the way, his name is Nikolai Dimitri Beikov Hathaway, but don't you dare tell him you're his father. We are going to have do to it together, but only when YOU have MY TRUST again," I said and then left with the things I had gathered up for my son.

I met up with Liss who had several outfits. "You ready to pay and then leave?" I asked. She nodded and we headed to the register. I saw Michael and Dimitri at another check-out area. After we all met up at the door we went straight to the car. It was a silent walk to the SUV. I helped Liss put all of her things in the back after I got all mine in there. I saw Dimitri put a bag in there and he closed the trunk and we all piled in to head home.

It was a quiet car ride. Lissa tried to talk to me through the bond but I looked at her and shook my head. I couldn't talk right now while we were in the vehicle with _him _here. I just wanted to get away from him. NOW.

When we got to the Court, Lissa let me have the night off to spend it with Nik. I went straight to the daycare. "MOMMMYYYY!" My son yelled as he jumped into my arms. I held him a little tighter than normal but he didn't notice. "Did you get all my presents?" I chuckled at his cuteness and then nodded. "Can I see them?" He asked. I laughed. "No, Nik. They're a surprise, duhhhh," I said. _Totally my son_. He stuck his bottom lip out and gave me his puppy dog eyes. "That isn't going to work, my son, you will not see them until Saturday," I said. "But mooommmmm, that's the day after tomorrow!' He said. "Oh well," I said. We started walking to the apartment while Nik pouted. I could tell that he was trying to come up with a plan but it wasn't going well. I chuckled as I saw the look of concentration on his face.

My son ran from me and towards someone standing near us on the sidewalk. "MR. GUARDIAN!" Nik yelled as he launched himself into Dimitri's arms. Of course, Dimitri caught him and threw him in the air. Nikolai squeeled with joy. "Momma? Can you, me, and Mr. Guardian go to the park before we have to go home?" My boy asked. I looked at him and then at Dimitri. "I don't know, Nik. Maybe Dimt-" I was cut off "Oh c'mon, Rose!" said Dimitri. "Yeah! C'mon momma," copied my son and then they both made pouty faces. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine," I said and followed them to the park.

* * *

Nik had the best time at the park with Dimitri. He stopped calling him 'Mr. Guardian' and by his first name which I thought that was huge for Dimitri. Dimitri seemed to be over joyed spending all this time with Nik now that he knew the truth. I guess he felt like he was getting to catch up on all the missed time.

Dimitri carried Nik back to my apartment and into his bedroom to tuck him in. I waited by the front door this time. I watched Dimitri as he closed Nik's door and then headed my way. He stood in front of me. Instead of talking, we just looked at each other. A million messages were sent between us. That's something that I loved about Dimtri and I. We didn't have to talk, we just knew.

"I'm so sorry," I said out loud as I turned the knob. I looked him in the eyes and he leaned closer to me. "I am too," he said as he cupped my face and kissed me...

* * *

**There you go!**

**A cliffhanger!**

**Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Dimitri knows and Rose and him are kissing. WHAT?!**

**Until next time! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**I hope everyone likes what is going on so far!**

**I'm so close to 50 followers! AH! **

**I'm so excited!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Previously...**

"I'm so sorry," I said out loud as I turned the knob. I looked him in the eyes and he leaned closer to me. "I am too," he said as he cupped my face and kissed me...

* * *

I couldn't move. I was frozen. I staring into Dimitri's closed eyes as he kissed me. _Holy shit_. I didn't know wether to kiss him back or slap him. _HE LEFT ME! Yeah, but he's back now and he's trying to win you back! NO! HE'S ONLY HERE FOR NIK! HE ONLY WANTS ME NOW BECAUSE I HAD HIS SON! Rose! How many other men would stay after you hid his child from him? He's trying to come back! Let him back in!_ The two sides of mine brain were fighting but I finally gave in. His lips were warm and soft. They were just like I remembered them. I wrapped my arms around his neck. One of Dimtri's hands moved to settle on the nape of my neck while the other stayed on my cheek.

Our mouths moved in sync, his hands started moving up and down my body. Air was not important anymore. Dimitri pushed me up against the front door. I couldn't help let out a small moan. My hands went to his shirt to bring him even closer to me. Then, my hands, made their way up to his shoulders to help him slide off his duster. It was about to fall on the floor when, "Mommy? Dimitri?" We both stopped and then just moved away from each other as fast as dhampirly possible. "Nikolai, what are you doing up?" I said as I made my way over to my three-year-old and picking him up to settle him on my hip. He laid his head on my shoulder. "I heard a thump and came to investigate," my brave little boy replied before yawning. That 'thump' must've been when Dimitri had pushed me up against the door.

I looked at Dimitri. He was looking at me and then at Nik. His eyes softened when he looked at both of us and I saw a small smile form on his lips. I knew what he had to be thinking, _My son. The mother of my son. My family. _"C'mon, Nik, it's time to put you back in bed. The thump was just me stubbing my toe on the wall again," I said as I made my way back to his bedroom. Nik nodded sleepily and was back in a peaceful slumber before I even made it to his door. After I tucked him in I kissed him on the forehead and then turned back into the living room to face Dimitri.

Luckily, Dimtri, had his duster back on and was standing by the door. He watched me walk up to him to see him out. "We have to tell him soon," he said. I sighed, "I know. I'm just not sure I'm ready for it. You still haven't gained my trust back yet, Dimitri." I saw pain flash in his eyes but his face remained stoic. He gave a small nod and opened the door. "Goodnight, Rose," he said as he made his way out of the door. "Goodnight... Comrade," I said. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at me. There was shock written all over his face. I hadn't called him Comrade since before he told me he was leaving. He looked me in the eyes. Seeing something in them that he liked he nodded to me with a smile on his and then turned around and left. That was it. I was falling for him all over again. _Shit._

* * *

**Alright! I know this is a short chapter but...**

**Next Chapter is Nik's birthday!**

**What did Dimitri get him? Will they tell him?**

**Are Rose and Dimitri going to be a thing again?**

**How will Tasha take it?**

**Until next time! **

**Much love! :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves!**

**I'm sorry this chapter took longer than some of the other ones.**

**I've been trying to motivate myself to clean the house.**

**It's not working.**

**But who cares?! On with the story...**

**One Sec!**

**I hate people who don't understand the difference between these two things:**

**to nod one's head means yes**

**to shake one's head means no**

**You are welcome.**

* * *

Luckily, Dimitri, had his duster back on and was standing by the door. He watched me walk up to him to see him out. "We have to tell him soon," he said. I sighed, "I know. I'm just not sure I'm ready for it. You still haven't gained my trust back yet, Dimitri." I saw pain flash in his eyes but his face remained stoic. He gave a small nod and opened the door. "Goodnight, Rose," he said as he made his way out of the door. "Goodnight... Comrade," I said. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at me. There was shock written all over his face. I hadn't called him Comrade since before he told me he was leaving. He looked me in the eyes. Seeing something in them that he liked he nodded to me with a smile on his and then turned around and left. That was it. I was falling for him all over again. _Shit._

* * *

**Nik's Birthday**

_**OH MY GOD! MY SON IS FOUR TODAY! HOLY SHIT! **_Was the first thought than ran through my head this beautiful Saturday morning, well evening. I jumped out of bed and sprinted to Nik's room. I quietly snuck into my now four-year-olds bedroom and tip toed to his bed.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nikolai, happy birthday to you," I sang to wake him up. Nik woke up in the middle of the song, rolled over to look at me, and smiled, "MOMMY! I'M FOUR!" He said while holding up four fingers on his right hand. I jumped on the bed to give him a huge hug. "I know, Nik. You're growing up way too fast," I said, "now let's get you in the bath."

After Nik and I were both clean and dressed in our party clothes, we headed to Lissa's. Nik just barged in and ran into the kitchen. The kitchen was decorated with streamers, banners, cowboy silhouettes, the cowboy party hats, etc. Nik looked at in awe.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIK!" Lissa and Chris both shouted. Nik ran to hug both of them. As a mother I just stood in the door frame and enjoyed the feeling of Nik's happiness, and then I felt another presence next to me. I looked to my right and there Dimitri stood in all his Russian God glory. He was staring at Nik and smiling a genuine smile, then he turned to me. We just stared at each other for a moment before we were rudely interuppted by my four-year-old. "'MITRI!" Nik shouted as he jumped into the air. Normal mothers would freak out because their boy was midflight and may not get caught but I have complete trust in Dimitri. _Shit. I said it. I trust him. _Anyways, proving me right Dimitri caught Nik like it was second nature and pulled him into a bear hug. After they pulled away Nik said, "I'm four!" and showed Dimitri four fingers. "I know. You're getting to be such a big boy," said Dimitri with a beaming smile while holding his son.

There was a knock on the door. Nik then wiggled his way out of Dimitri's arms and ran to the door. He opened it to reveal, out of all the people in his class, Tyson. He smiled and followed Nik into the house. His mother came up to me and asked me if we needed any help. I told her no and to go home and enjoy her hour of piece but pray for me. Everyone else showed up in a ten minute span after Tyson. Elizabeth, Samuel, Madelyn, Logan, Dylan, Patrick, Edward, Kathy, Stephanie, Corey, Amy, Jack, Alex, and Lily were all the kids names. I think.

The party was so great. All the kids had fun and Nik was having the time of his little four year old life. We took pictures of them all in their cowboy hats and him opening his presents. Lissa got him a whole new wardrobe and some fake guns. I got him a few outfits and Lego's that made cowboy scenes. Dimitri got Nik a duster that looked just like his. I thought that was Nik's favorite gift. All his friends got him smaller presents but Nik loved them all.

Then cake time came. He had a two tier cake with a western cowboy scene on it. Nik loved it. We put the candles on it. We sang happy birthday and he closed his eyes and blew out the candles. We passed out the cake and all the kids were eating it happily while I noticed Nik looked kind of solemn. I just decided I'd wait until after all his friends left before I asked him what was wrong.

We started passing out goodie bags after the cake had disappeared and then the parents started showing up. We got all the kids out and started cleaning. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri,and Tasha, who I just noticed was here, started on the trash and I pulled Nik aside. "Nik, what's bothering you?" I asked him. He looked away from me and shook his head. "Nothin' Mama," he said. "Buddy, I know you're lying. What's wrong?" I said. He shook his head and then looked down at the floor. "Nikolai Dimitri Belikov Hathaway, tell me right now." I said. "No, you'd be mad at me," he said. "Nik, I could never be mad at you. Now c'mon, tell mama," I tried to coax. "Mom.. I w-wished.. that I.. I could meet my dad," he said. I smiled at him and nodded. "Well actually, Nik, that's another present I have for you. Your dad is actually here," I said. His eyes turned into saucers on his cute little face by the time I finished the sentence. "REALLY?!" He looked at me pleadingly. I nodded and said," Yeah. You want to meet him?" He nodded crazily and I picked him up to put him on my hip.

I walked over to where Dimitri was standing, which was by Chris and Lissa with about four HUGE trash bags in the kitchen. I tapped Dimitri on the shoulder and he turned around. "Nikolai, this is Dimitri Belikov. This is your father," I said. Nik looked happy, mad, surprised, and upset. Dimitri looked scared shitless because Nik hadn't reacted yet. Everyone else held their breath. Nik looked Dimitri up and down, still deciding if it were true or not. I looked between the two of them trying to see how they didn't see it sooner. "DADDY!" Nikolai screamed and wiggled out of my hold and jumped into Dimitri's arms. Dimitri squeezed Nik to him and just held him for the first time as father and son. By now, we were all crying. Every single person in the room was crying except Tasha. _Shocker_.

"That's impossible! You two can't have kids. You're both Dhampirs. YOU'RE LYING!" Yelled Tasha. Of course she would be the one to ruin the moment. "Look at them, Tasha, and tell me they don't look alike. And trust me, I am totally not lying. I know who I slept with, unlike you. Besides he's the only possible person to be Nik's father because he's the only man I've ever slept with. I don't know how it happened but guess what! Nik is the best thing to ever happen to me," I said, trying to be calm when really I just wanted to scar her bitch face even more. Dimitri stood next to me with Nik in his arms. "It's true, Tasha. I don't think, Rose, would lie about something like this. Anyways, Nik's age adds to when..." he didn't need to say anymore after that. We all know what it takes to make a baby. "But don't you see, Dimka, she is lying. She's always been jealous of me since I got you. She's pulling you in with a baby because she knows how bad you've always wanted a family," Tasha said. "Listen here, Tasha, never would I lie about the father of my child. And jealous of you?! HA! Please. Why would I be jealous of you when I'm the one Dimitri slept with? Besides, I already gave him a family before you did," I said smirking and crossing my arms across my chest. Tasha's face was red and she was looking back and forth between Dimitri and I. "Well it doesn't matter he's still my guardian," she said, thinking she won the battle. "Actually, about that.." Dimitri started to say but after that I guess Tasha decided she had heard enough and stormed out of the kitchen.

There was an awkward few minutes of silence while we all just stared at each other. "I don't like her," said my son. We all laughed. My son, always the comic relief.

* * *

**Well there we go.**

**In case you couldn't tell, I'm not a big Tasha fan so...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Until next time. :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really excited the feedback I'm getting with this story.**

**I love you!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

There was an awkward few minutes of silence while we all just stared at each other. "I don't like her," said my son. We all laughed. My son, always the comic relief.

* * *

**WARNING: There is some, okay a lot, of 'M' content in this chapter. ;)**

* * *

The rest of the night we didn't see Tasha. Lissa, Christian, and I hung out in the living room, laughing at old memories, yeah because 4 is so old, of Nik growing up while Nik and Dimitri played with Nik's toys in the floor. Sometimes Dimitri would stop playing to hear something that his son had done when he was younger, but then he would continue playing once Nik would start whining.

After a few hours, Nik yawned and looked at me. "Momma, I'm sleepy," my now four-year-old son said. "Me too, Nik. You want to go back home?" I asked him. He nodded. I stood up stretched while Nik gave everyone goodbye hugs. He made his way to me and I picked him up and started making my way to the door. "Roza, may I accompany you?" I turned around to see Dimitri leaning on the wall and staring intently on the sleeping four-year-old in my arms. I nodded and made my way out of Lissa's front door with Dimitri hot on my heels.

"I'm sorry Tasha reacted the way she did. I guess she was just angry because I never slept with her to give her a family or anything. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Just being with her never felt right," he said. I was kind of shocked. Any dhampir lucky enough with an offer like what Tasha was offering would have gladly accepted it. That's the only way most of us can have a somewhat normal life. All I did, all I could do, was give him a reassuring smile. I squeezed Nik a little closer to me. "Rose, I asked Hans if he could reassign me to the Court. I want to be close to you and Nik if you'll let me. I want to be here to watch Nik grow up. Will you let me do that?" Dimitri actually looked nervous.

We had finally made it to the door of my place and I was opening the door. "Are you coming in Dimitri?" I asked after I made my way in with Nik. Dimitri looked up at me with shock in his eyes and then hurriedly made his way through the threshold. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to put Nik to bed," I called over my shoulder. I made my way to Nik's bedroom and opened the door. I looked around the room trying to figure out where we were going to put all his new stuff that we were suppose to pick up from Lissa's tomorrow. I laid Nik on to the bed and took off his shoes and then sat him up to take off his polo. I put him under the covers and then tucked him in. I kissed him on the cheek and made it out of his room soundlessly.

Dimitri was sitting on the couch staring off into a whole other world. "Dimitri," I said while waving my hand in front of his face_. A good guardian will always be alert and focused, _I thought and chuckled at myself because those were his words. He jumped and looked at me, "I'm sorry. I was thinking." "I figured," I said and sat down by him. We sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. I missed this. We didn't have to say anything, we just enjoyed the company of each other.

"So did you think about what I said earlier," Dimitri said snapping me out of my thinking world. I nodded and then said, "Yes, and I think Nik would love if you stayed." He smiled and then his face turned serious. "But would you?" He said. He stared at me, just waiting for my reaction. His eyes shone with hope. I pretended to think longer than what was needed. "Hmmmmm, I don't know, Comrade," I said but he didn't let me continue. Once I had said 'Comrade' his lips were on mine. He knew that was my way of saying yes.

At first our kiss was gentle and passionate, like a welcome home. Very soon, and I mean very, did it turn into pure hunger. He pushed me back on to the couch and laid his body on top of mine. My curves molded to the rock solid muscle he calls his body. One of his hands tangled in my hair the other one making a path down my body to rest on my hip. My hands went straight to his hair. Our lips moved in perfect unison and our tongues battled for dominance.

His hand, that had been resting on my hip, had made it's way underneath my blouse and was making it's way up to my breast. I gasped when I felt his hand finally touch my heated skin. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck. I silently thanked him because it was getting hard to breath. My hands moved from his neck to his chest and then down his stomach to reach the bottom of his shirt. I started pulling it off. I could not wait to see him. ALL of him. He got my drift and lifted himself up to remove it and then helped me sit up so he could take off my shirt.

"Not yet," I said and grabbed his shirt and headed down the hallway. I knew he was right behind me, I could feel his breath down the back of my neck. I walked into my room and was pushed up against the wall and the door was closed. His lips were on mine again. His shirt was forgotten on the floor and within seconds so was mine. Dimitri picked me up and carried me to the bed. In the process, my bra was gone and now it was skin-on-skin.

He threw me on the bed. He stayed standing up, looking at me. I looked up at him and became even more wet than I already was. He was there, looking down at me with pure animalistic lust, shirtless. Man, I think I died and went to heaven. No man should be that hot and be allowed to walk the planet. But whatever, he that hot and with me, soo... I'm not complaining. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. They slid down his legs and he kicked them off as he crawled on to the bed. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me towards him. He undid the clasp of my slacks and slid them off of my legs.

He stared at me now, in nothing but purple lacy panties. "Oh Roza," he said, breathy, and then attacked my lips. His hands massaged my breasts. My hands traced the muscles of his chest and his stomach. Then dipped into his boxers to feel him. I moaned at the silky feeling of his long member in my hand. Dimitri moaned as my hand clasped around him. I pumped a few times before Dimitri moved down my body, so his mouth could attack my breasts. While he tortured one with his mouth one hand played with the other one and his other hand made it's way down to my core. I gasped as at felt pressure on my clit. His mouth moved to the other breast. His other hand started massaging my core. I gasped and tried to thrust my hips to get him to add more pressure.

He chuckled, "Now, Roza, we don't want this moving too fast do we?" He asked. I nodded because I would totally be okay with that. He chuckled again and then his mouth made a path down my stomach to the waist of my panties. He moved to kiss my belly button while his hands made it to my hips to slide off my panties. Once they were disposed of Dimitri settled his face between my thighs. His tongue slid across me and I was lost to the human world. He teased me and played with me. I moaned and gasped. My hand made it's way to his hair to push myself closer to his mouth. Dimitri knew me too well and made me climax within minutes.

He crawled back up the length of my body kissing certain parts as he made his way back up to my lips. I felt how excited he was against my inner thigh, where his boxers had gone I did know nor did I care. He kissed my lips and I tasted myself. Is it weird that it only turned me on more? I thrusted my hips against his erection and he seemed to get the hint and aligned himself at my opening. He gave me a kiss the same time he thrust into me.

We both gasped at the feeling of him inside me. He didn't move for a minute to let me adjust to his impressive length ;). I thrust up to him and then there was no stopping him. Dimitri had been gentle and caring this whole time until now. He was fast and rough. I gasped and moaned at his pace. "Dimitri," I moaned over and over again. I dug my nails into his back. He was breathing hard in my ear and I would hear his own little moans.

I felt the coil in stomach grow tighter. "Dimitri..I-I'm close. Oh, so close," it took every ounce of control I had to form that sentence. This seemed to encourage him because he started ramming into me harder and faster. Then, I felt the coil snap and I buried my face into his neck to muffle the scream. He kept thrusting a few more times. "Roza," he gasped out as he came soon after.

His body went limp and he laid on top of me. Both of us breathing heavy. We laid there in the beautiful afterglow of our love making for a few minutes before he rolled off of me. "That was awesome," I said and cuddled into his chest. He hummed in response but I was already captured by the blackness of sleep.

**Sooooo?**

**Yes?**

**Is it bad that I was listening to Disney songs while I wrote that whole thing?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time! :***


End file.
